unexpected
by misschocolate
Summary: kagome and sango starts a highschool plot for revenge.but the unepected could change their plans and thier hearts.... inu/kag san/miroku


-Beep,beep,beep

-Beep, beep, beep.an alarm clock rings. A small fragile hand rummages for the off button. Brown eyes are suddenly revealed in a mass of raven hair. The raven haired girl sits up and let out a little yawn while stretching. "Yes!" she screams as she jumps out of bed. She races to her radio and turns it up.

Kagome starts her shower, and heard a jingle from her desk.

"Hello" the beautiful voice of the raven haired girl called out.

"Watz up Kagome" her best friend Sango answered.

"Hey Sango," all of a sudden Kagome started shrieking. "Today's the day Sango"

"That we start high school?" Sango asked as if duh!

"Not just that, today we mark our reputation for 4 years, sango" kagome babbled. "If we slip up one time this week we're ruined." she finally finished.

"c'mon on Gome' like we could mess up, we're freshman not kindergarteners" Sango reminded her.Kagome sighed and after they talked 5 more minutes they finally hung up.

"Shoot!" she only had 15 minutes to meet Sango. She took a shower tied her robe and slid into her walk in closet and started throwing tons of clothes unto the bed. Aha! She pops out a pile of clothes holding a red shirt with white graffiti on it, a jean jacket, denim jeans, and black boots.

"Wait a sec." she dives back in and pulls out a black hat that sits on top of her head. "Perfect!" she put on her red shirt and smothed it over her stomach. She pulled her denim jeans right above her hips and tied her white belt and let it rest on her thighs. She jerked the black boots over her white socks and zipped them up. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair till it shined. And put her hat on. She headed to her mirror and twirled in front of it and smiled at her outfit. She heard knocking and hurried to the window she saw Sango at the door as mrs. higurashi let her in. "man, im runnin' late!" she yelped. She made a jump to her dresser and put on her cherry lipgloss and put it in her black purse and put a glitter body mist on her along with perfume. She hooked on her earrings and tugged her bracelets on as she grabbed her book bag, purse, and silver necklace and rushed down the stairs.

"Good mourning!" she chimed. As she threw her necklace on and her bags fell to the floor.

"Mourning" Sango replied.

"Right on time?" Kagome asked.

Sango laughed "gome" she wheezed out between laughs. "Its….an…hour before school even opens!" she caught her breath.

"What" Kagome looked puzzled "its 8:00"

"Daylight saving time" Mrs. Higurashi told her. "I told you to set your clock and hour behind"

Kagome thought hard for a moment sighed. "I totally forgot, c'mon Sango" Sango followed Kagome into her room.

"Whatya think Sango" Kagome twirled for her.

"Awesome but something is missin" Sango studied her from top to bottom "that's it, you need to tone it down, too much glitter and get rid of the hat it makes your hair look dull." She said as she removed the hat and glitter. "Gome that's not you, you could care less bout glitter and stuff"

"Sango, did you forget" kagome asked as if she lost her mind? Our reputation, does it ring a bell?"

Sango face lit up "forgot, but you look much better, wait"sango inspected again. "Do a white solid belt with a buckle."

"Kk" Kagome then twirled again.

"9.5,"sango applauded. "Add your new smile and you'll blow the charts"

Kagome threw her trademark smile she and Sango picked up over the summer.

"Your turn" Sango turned for her.

"not bad" Kagome looked at her black heeled sandals, to her black with faded spots jeans, to her black v cut flannel shirt, (if you don't know what I'm talking about it's a shirt that comes down low in the middle but doesn't show cleavage and the bottom looks like a small bell).silver bracelet, black choker, purple lipgloss, and high ponytail.

"hot red lipgloss will work better today and…"Kagome looked at her ponytail. "lets take this out" she took out her ponytail and her long hair fell around her in waves. Sango hair has always been wavy. She tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, twirled for Kagome and posed with a trademark smile of her own. "Stylin" was the only word Kagome could think for Sango fabulous look.

"Together" Sango whispered.

"We'll rule the school" kagome finished.

They inventoried their purses and made sure they had their lipgloss, lotion, perfume, cell phone, money, school I.D, comb or brush, and pens for class.

"I almost for got!" Sango added. "We need a rubber band for P.E. Kagome grabbed a rubber band for her and Sango, since they both have the same exact schedule.

"They headed down stairs when Souta said 'its time to go'. They sat nervously yet excited in the backseat. They pulled in front of Shikon high school, Kagome and Sango stepped out waved bye, and stood in front of the high school.

"Its huge!" they're eyes grew big for a moment until Kagome looked at Sango.

"This is it, what we been waitin for since 6th grade."

They put on their trademark smiles and posed for Kagome's camera phone and for Sango's.

"Ready?" Sango said hypnotizing. Another thing they been working on for their new high school revenge.

Kagome smirked. "Let's do it" they walked like models to the front door and began to make their mark as best in Shikon high. But they weren't prepared for the day ahead of them. Someone else wants that spot too, however the two girls were willing to do whatever it takes to make it to the top, to get their revenge.


End file.
